13 - Separate Dying Embers
Recap : While the others travel upstairs to escape from the fire, Lizzy stays downstairs to keep an eye on Saul. Kelly is still in a state of shock and stays to keep pressure on Saul’s wound while Lizzy has a plan to push the fire back. They lock Kelly and Saul in one of the apartments, with Michael helping Lizzy. She takes Michael to the hoses for the water reserve, having Michael promise to help Saul escape with everyone else while holding the fire back. Michael heads upstairs to get other hoses from the upper floors and get others to help. :Burt leads the others upstairs to clean air, heading up to the roof to join the rest of the survivors. Burt lists out the missteps of Michael as the previous leader, trying to take over leadership from the tower survivors. He has an idea to go on a zip line to the roof of the other building, but the other survivors have worries of how to get that done. Burt gets tired of the others and heads downstairs to Bill’s room, looking for ammo and ready to leave the others behind, going off on his own. He and Angel have their disagreements, with Burt seeming to have lost his cool. Michael runs up between the two, looking for help with the water reserve. :Burt finally gets into Bill’s room, noticing a bag of fresh Cheeto’s, noticing a small cache of supplies from Riley’s shop, stating “these Cheeto’s may have just saved our asses.” The survivors continue to try putting out the fire with hoses from the water reserve while Burt looks through Bill’s apartment. Burt discovers that Bill had a copy of Datu’s lockbox, leading them to believe that he had stolen all of the supplies, regardless of not finding anything else in his apartment. Bill managed to get into Datu’s lockbox with his copy of the key, grabbing the supplies while everyone was out trying to save Datu. Datu gets an idea, rushing to check the elevator, discovering all of the supplies and ammunition. :Meanwhile with Lizzy’s plan holding the fire back, some of the hoses lose pressure due to a low water tank. Angel runs down to get Saul’s machinegun and calls Lizzy upstairs to help with Burt’s plan of saving the tower. Lizzy leaves as Angel gets Riley, who both join Burt on the ladder of the firetruck. Michael and the others give them cover fire while they get down to the truck and try turning on the hose. Burt uses the machinegun to hold off the zombies with cover fire from Michael up above. Riley flips some of the switches to get the pump going and Angel changes off the hose on the truck. Riley gets the hose up the ladder and gets it to Lizzy. Riley gets down and tries turning on the pump, having to switch the hose as Burt begins to run out of ammo for the SAW. Riley gets the hose hooked up to the correct port as water finally begins running upstairs. Datu lowers down gas cans to the three on top of the truck. With water flowing through, Pegs and Lizzy hold the hose to put out the fire. :Other survivors switch out control of the hose, helping to put it out with Pegs passing out from lack of oxygen from the smoke. Others grab their guns to provide cover fire along with Michael for Burt, Riley, and Angel still on top of the fire truck. One of the zombies on top of an adjacent building lets out a roar, directing some of the zombies on the ground, moving as Burt tries to shoot it, but it moves before he gets the shot off. They throw the gas cans into the crowd of zombies which don’t explode from gun shots, but they manage to ignite them with some flares from the truck. The zombie on top of the roof yells from the distance and most of the zombies retreat in different directions. Burt uses his gun to take out some of the zombies that stayed behind. The truck runs out of water and Burt shuts off the valve, basking in the silence of the end of the attack. Angel barks at Burt for the event upstairs in Part 3, when Burt gives Angel a free punch, hoping that will make them even. :From upstairs, Michael shouts down for Angel to “hit him again.” With the area relatively clear, Burt, Angel, and Riley move towards the lobby to get back upstairs, as Michael reflects on the other survivors helping in surviving the bloodiest battle he has been in, glad that they were alive regardless of the shape of the tower. Trivia *The original "air dates" for Chapter 13 were August 23rd, 30th, and September 6th, 2010 Quotations Links *Part 1: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-13-separate-dying-embers-part-1 * *Part 2: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-13-separate-burning-embers-part-2 * *Part 3: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-13-separate-dying-embers-part-3 * * edited for content and recap purposes